Unnamed Planet sitcom
Unnamed Planet sitcom is a sitcom revolving around 9 friends who all live in the same apartment building who are all astronomers who are nicknamed after each planet, their landlord who also makes appearances all throughout the show is included as he is given a very special nickname as well. The show focuses on the gang going on various adventures in their lives such as accidentally causing havoc, and more. Characters Main Characters *Marcus "Mercury" Jones **Marcus (Mercury) is the first in the group in the group and the scrawniest, and second shortest. He wears his trademark red shirt as the planet he's nicknamed as is of course red, he's as well best friends with Mars and Pluto as there are episodes focusing on just the three. *Virginia "Venus" Moore **Virginia (Venus) is the second in the group and the most beautiful as the planet Venus was named after the Roman god of beauty. Venus is also Earth's little sister as they both together share the same room and is seen usually together as they share a strong sibling bond, and has her trademark long blonde hair. *Emily "Earth" Moore **Emily (Earth) is the third in the group and is Venus' older sister as the two share a strong bond. Earth is known for her colorful hair as her hair is a mixture of brown, green, and blue as they all represent dirt, grass, and water which are all things that Earth is famous for. *Matt "Mars" Garcia **Matt (Mars) is the fourth in the group and is known for this trademark red hair and good friendship with Mercury. He also has a crush on Earth as the only person who knows is Mercury and Pluto. *Jerry "Jupiter" Castillo **Jerry (Jupiter) is the fifth in the group and largest in the group as he's known for his love for food and his singing skills. He also seen with Saturn a lot as together they both share the same interests. He also has a red birthmark on the side of his face to represent the large red spot on Jupiter's surface. *Sam "Saturn" Harris **Sam (Saturn) is the sixth in the group and second largest in the group as he's best friends with Jupiter as together they share the same interests such as food, video games, movies, and more. He also wears a large belt over his shirt to represent Saturn's rings. *Uberto "Uranus" Lugo **Uberto (Uranus) is the seventh in the group and most laidback of the group as he is seen many times throughout the show laying on his side on a sofa to represent Uranus' side tilt. With his name being Uranus he gets made fun of as a joke by his friends at times. *Ned "Neptune" Medina **Ned (Neptune) is the eighth in the group and has a job as Weatherman as a running gag held up for Neptune is that he gets caught by high winds easily as it represents Neptune's high wind speeds, he's also usually wearing a blue suit that he wears for work as well. *Paul "Pluto" Larsen **Paul (Pluto) is the smallest and youngest of the group as he's usually seen with Neptune and Mars as the three are the show's most famous micro group next to Venus and Earth, and Jupiter and Saturn. *Stan (Sun) Mendoza **Stan (Sun/The Sun) is not really officially part of the group, but plays an important role of the show as he's the landlord of the apartment where everyone else lives in and is known for his temper and yellow buttoned up shirt. Major Characters TBA Minor Characters TBA Episodes Season 1 TBA Category:Random Works! Category:Shows